De Genios a Genios
by Lyra Raven-k
Summary: Sasuke es un chico normal, con una nueva casa normal, con una vida normal y perfecta para él, pero las nuevas casas siempre tienen sorpresas, y la que el encuentra es increíble, molesta, ruidosa, rubia y la vez, lo que muchas personas desean...


Sasuke es un chico normal, con una nueva casa normal, con una vida normal y perfecta para el, pero las nuevas casas siempre tienen sorpresas, y la que el encuentra es increíble, molesta, ruidosa, rubia y la vez, lo que muchas personas desean, lo cual cambia su vida para siempre.

Algunas vez has deseado algo??, yo te lo puedo cumplir…

A veces no sabes que es lo que deseas y lo encuentras sin querer

Ehm bueno esto se me ocurrió por una canción de mi grupo favorito, son de Argentina, Los Auténticos Decadentes en realidad no tiene nada que ver con esa canción, pero después vi Aladino y la lámpara maravillosa de Disney y no m pude sacar de la cabeza a los genios, no sabía ni como empezarla solo tenía algunas escenas en mi cabeza, pero tenía que escribirla y esto es lo que salió mi idea es hacer dibujos de esta historia pero no se si tenga tiempo por la Uni y toda la tarea q me dejan pero bueno, espero que les guste y gracias a quien lea esta idea.

Muchas muchas gracias a Kuroko du Lioncourt por haberme corregido mi fic de verdad que te quedo increible ^^, y a kien lo lea de nuevo vera la diferencia y estara de acuerdo conmigo n.n

_De Genios a Genios ~ Capítulo 1._

Hacía varios días desde que llego a esa casa, un poco alejada del bullicio de la ciudad y sobre todo alejada del molesto de su hermano, había personas difíciles en ese lugar, pero su hermano era imposible, francamente no sabía como su novio, Deidara, podía soportarlo.

Desde hacía tiempo que había planeado su mudanza y aunque la casa no era muy grande aún faltaban algunas cosas, en ese preciso momento una lámpara, desde hace una hora que no había luz, y en realidad no le importaba, pero tenía que leer un documento para la escuela y que al mismo tiempo le ayudaría en su servicio social. Después de recorrer mil veces su cuarto y de revisar otras mil las cajas aún no abiertas de la mudanza no podía encontrar nada que le sirviera. Cuando ya no quedaba nada por hacer, recordó que existía un desván donde quedaban cosas de los antiguos dueños que nunca recogieron.

—Esta casa es una pocilga y estos cerillos no sirven de mucho —comentó para si. Había cajas y cajas, una detrás otras y cada vez más viejas. Buscó y buscó, pero ninguna tenía algo que le sirviera, peor: eran sólo un estorbo. Después tendría que hacer una limpieza en ese desván.

Esto es una perdida de tiempo —dijo exasperado, aunque en realidad lo era, al abrir una caja llena de objetos inútiles que parecían juguetes, encontró –por fin– una lámpara, pero lo único malo eran las baterías. Abrió la parte posterior y efectivamente no las tenía.

— ¡Maldita sea mi suerte!

Hay veces que por pura frustración apretamos el botón de encendido y la mayoría de veces no pasa nada. Pero este no fue el caso de Uchiha Sasuke, porque la tercera vez que presionó el botón salió humo de la lámpara.

— ¡¿Qué demonios?! —aventó el objeto. El humo seguía saliendo en cantidades sorprendentes y lo más extraño era que a él no le ahogaba.

—Cof, cof —Al parecer a alguien más sí le molestaba-. Maldito humo mágico —una voz extraña se escuchaba en el lugar, donde su supone sólo se encontraba él— ¿A quién demonios se le ocurrió que saliera tanto humo? Esos estúpidos viejos y sus cosas.

Cuando por fin vio a la persona que había hablado, se sorprendió. Un chico de aproximadamente quince años de edad, rubio, con piel morena y vestía… Podemos decir que de una forma peculiar, muy peculiar. Si 'peculiar' describía a alguien con un traje de corte medio oriental o disfraz, entonces aquel chico que se encontraba ahí parado y mirándolo era bastante peculiar.

— ¿Quién eres y qué haces en mi propiedad? —habló Sasuke con tono frío.

— ¡Oye! No deberías hablarle así a un genio.

— ¿Un genio? —alzó una ceja en forma incrédula.

— ¡Claro! ¿Qué piensas que soy?

—Pues a mi sólo me pareces un dobe —Sasuke le sonrió de forma burlesca.

—Y tu no eres más que un teme —dijo el rubio la molestia reflejada en su rostro.

—Lo que diga un dobe como tú no me interesa —dijo—, y ahora puedes salir de mi propiedad.

—No pienso salir de aquí, ya que creo que tú me has invocado.

— ¿Invocado? ¡Yo no he hecho tal cosa, así que sal de aquí!

—No puedo irme hasta que cumpla tus tres deseos.

—Escucha niño: no sé qué te pasa y no sé qué pretendes, pero esa excusa no sirve conmigo. Estás comenzando a impacientarme y no sé qué crees que eres tú, así que hazme el favor de salir de mi casa.

—Yo no me creo nada. _Soy_ el genio Uzumaki Naruto de la novena lámpara, poseedor del poder del Kyuubi, y tú me has invocado así que pide tus tres deseos y acabemos con esto.

—… —Sasuke tenía una cara de incredulidad mezclada con una de 'este tipo está loco'- No sé de qué hospital psiquiátrico habrás escapado pero… ¿Tres deseos? ¿Un genio? Yo sólo sé que tú eres un extraño que se metió en mi casa, así que tengo todo el derecho de correrte de aquí, ¡así que vete! —'_Al parecer este pelinegro no tiene idea de con quien está hablando_', pensó Naruto.

—Mira teme, yo sólo sé que me invocaste cuando presionaste tres veces el botón de la lámpara, y ahora yo tengo que cumplirte tres deseos y no me puedo ir aunque quiera hasta que te los cumpla.

—… Será mejor que regreses por donde viniste.

—Escucha Uchiha Sasuke: ¡soy un genio! Pocas personas tienen el privilegio de verme y ahora tú, teme, me estás viendo, ¿no te das cuenta de la oportunidad que tienes? —'_Vaya loco engreído me he encontrado, mira que llamarme teme otra vez… ¡espera! ¿Qué dijo al principio? ¿Cómo…?' _

—… sé tu nombre? Es fácil, porque soy un genio

—Aún así me pareces un idiota.

— ¡Teme! No de ese tipo de genios, si no uno mágico —dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo— ¿Acaso no leer cosas del medio oriente?

—Claro que leo, pero es absurdo. ¿Tú un genio? —contestó sarcástico.

— ¡Por supuesto!

— ¿Y después van a venir hadas a darme un poco de luz en esta oscuridad?

—Muy gracioso, Uchiha.

—… ¡Hey! Un momento, ¿de dónde viene esa luz?

—De mi lámpara, ¿de dónde más? —replicó de nuevo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—Eso no es posible porque esa lámpara no tiene baterías.

— ¡Agh! ¿Cómo que no es posible? Esta lámpara es mágica, por lo que no las necesita —dijo—. De verdad eres la persona más escéptica que he conocido.

—Claro que soy escéptico —contestó—. ¿Cómo esperas que crea tal tontería?

— ¿Qué más pruebas quieres? Sé tu nombre, aparecí de la nada y la lámpara sin baterías está encendida.

—Eso no es suficiente; puedes ser un psicópata que me ha espiado y por eso sabes mi nombre; no pareciste de la nada: pudiste aventar bombas de humo y haber entrado sin que te viera; y la lámpara puede tener una batería interna que necesita un poco de tiempo para encender.

— ¡Aaah! ¡Eres un completo teme escéptico! —El rubio comenzó a jalarse los cabellos de la desesperación– Bien, calma Naruto, calma, respira, sólo es un tonto mortal, respira —empezó a tranquilizarse—. No importa, sólo pide tus estúpidos tres deseos y acabemos con esto.

—No quiero, tú no eres un genio y no tienes cómo comprobarlo así que vete.

— ¡AH! No puedo irme ¿no entiendes? Estoy atado a ti hasta que termine con mi trabajo. Así que pide tus tres deseos —un aura diabólica comenzó a rodear al chico rubio.

—Mmm...… Veamos: si de verdad eres un genio, entonces hacer energía eléctrica debería ser muy fácil para ti, ¿no?

— ¡Por supuesto!

—Entonces tal vez sería una buena prueba.

—Bien lo haré —estaba a punto de chasquear los dedos pero…—. Buen intento Uchiha, pero no lo pides como deseo y aún te quedan tres más. Un viejo truco, pero aunque sea sólo un truco lo haré, sólo como una prueba —Sasuke sonrió. Ese rubio sí que era un dobe—, y así me libero más rápido de un teme como tú —Bueno, esa frase ya no le gustó a Sasuke. Naruto chasqueó los dedos y las luces se prendieron— ¿Satisfecho? ¿Ahora me crees?

—Satisfecho un poco, y no, no te creo. Ahora ya te puedes ir —'_es insoportable'_

— ¿No entendiste? No me puedo ir hasta que cumpla tus deseos.

—Esa es una oferta que no lo hacen a cualquiera, pero tú no me atraes. No deseo nada de ti —sonrió con arrogancia.

— ¡Baka! No me refería a ese tipo de deseos enfermos que tiene un pervertido como tú conmigo, yo no soy un gigoló. Te digo de deseos como cosas materiales, ser presidente o rey, dejar de ser un teme. No, espera, eso no lo puedo hacer, ya que es imposible.

— ¡Calla dobe! —Sasuke tenía una venita en su frente.

— ¿Entonces ahora me vas a decir cuáles son tus tres deseos?

—Pues no, porque primero: no te creo; segundo: no deseo nada y lo que quiero lo consigo yo mismo y tercero: ya me hartaste, así que adiós —y salió del desván, pero Naruto lo siguió.

— ¿Cómo que no deseas nada?

— ¿Sigues aquí? —dijo con fastidio— No, no deseo nada, estoy bien con lo que tengo.

—Eso es imposible.

—No, no lo es, ahora vete.

—… —'_tal vez podría'_

— ¿Y ahora qué te pasa? ¿Ya te vas a ir? —'_no, él nunca aceptará'_

—No, ya te dije que no puedo.

—… —'_tal vez si lo ignoro se va, no parece peligroso, y aunque la energía eléctrica se haya restaurado no le creo'._ Se fue a sentar frente a su computadora ignorando por completo al supuesto genio.

—… —Naruto, ya cansado de que no le creyera, no dijo nada, así que se acercó a ver lo que hacía el pelinegro.

—… —Sasuke continuaba leyendo y escribiendo su reporte, pero una sombra no lo dejaba ver bien, alzó la vista y…

— ¿Cómo demonios estas ahí? —se levantó de la silla pero fue a dar al piso.

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó el rubio, aunque entendía a lo que se refería.

—Estás… estás flotando.

— ¡Ah, eso! Claro que estoy flotando, ya te dije soy un genio.

—… —Sasuke no podía decir nada.

— ¿Ahora me crees? —el rubio sonreía.

—Creo que comienzo a creerte…

Este… de nuevo gracias por leer y se los agradecería aun más si dejan un review, díganme si les gusto o que no para cambiar la historia o de plano para dejar de escribir se los agradecería mucho si m lo hacen saber ^^ nos leemos.

Continuara….


End file.
